


Pro/Con List

by NothingSpecialHere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Affectionate, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Natsu my stupid boy, poc characters, stressed out kids, tired lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHere/pseuds/NothingSpecialHere
Summary: It’s finals week and Lucy doesn’t know if it’s the extra expresso in her system or the fact that she hasn’t had a decent meal in days. But the longer as she watches Natsus brows furrow in confusion at each question and not be able to press a kiss to his temple is making her ache in all kinds of ways.And before she even knows that she’s doing, she’s opening her mouth, and putting everything on the line.All for Natsu to run away, into a pole.(Stupid college AU)





	Pro/Con List

**Author's Note:**

> everyone leave me alone, the weeb in me needed to make thid and i was able to vent through this
> 
> i'm a sucker for Natsu/Lucy and this is just filling the void in my heart of not being able to write fanfic for them when i was younger
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much for reading, please enjoy!

“Who was Wilhelm Wundt?”

“He was that old ass dude who made the psychology lab in Germany.” 

Lucy frowned at her friends crudeness. “What year?”

“Shit, I dunno” Natsu hissed, before slamming a fist on the worn down table. “Wait! 1889!”

“18 _79._ ”

“ _Fuck_.”

Natsu let his head fall down onto the wooden table shaking the poor furniture. His arms curled around his head as he grumbled curses and profanitys into his sweater. 

Lucy frowned at his childish antics and tugged at his pink locks. “Look, if it makes you feel better I’m gonna fail too.”

He looked up and glared at the blonde. Lucy always did that, claim she would fail even though she was the smartest person he knew. And then she would gasp and be oh so surprised she got an A while Natsu had to sit there and stew with his C. It was annoying as much as it was endearing. “Shut _up_ Luce, you’re not.”

Lucy pouted.

“Yes, I am? The professor barely gave us anything to study over, I had to borrow these from Levy.” Lucy argued, pulling at her bun. “Here, you study them, I’ll go over the book.”

Switching, Lucy handed Natsu the thick set of flashcards all printed in Levy’s neat cursive handwriting. He thanked her, before carefully flipping through each of them. Tongue sticking out in concentration (adorable, Lucy thought) as he attempted to cram as much information into his brain as possible. 

Looking over the rim of her glasses, Lucy couldn’t stop staring at the man in front of her. The fluorescent lights of the library did nothing to diminish the glow of his deep hazelnut skin, littered with small moles and worn down nicks and scars from god knows where. She watched as his eyebrow furrow over his upturned eyes, green iris’ lighting up with each question he got right, flipping over each flashcard Levy expertly made.

Lucy couldn’t help but think how incredibly _beautiful_ he looked (She tried not to gag at the cheesy thought that seemed so out of the blue), even with the stained t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and lips pouted into a frustrated snarl. Natsu’s oddly colored hair (salmon he insisted, even though it was more of a rose pink) was mused in odd directions as if he just woke up and ran a large hand through them, which was definitely the case knowing Natsu. 

She caught sight of his black-painted fingernails and snickered to herself, the work of Wendy no doubt.

Natsu caught her eye and held out his hand, frowning. “Shut up, Wendy wanted to practice and I was the only one there.”

Lucy let out an airy laugh, picturing the cute little girl lovingly applying the gloss with shaking hands. “I didn’t say anything, I think it’s cute,” She said with a smile, and at Natsus frown she rolled her eyes good natured ply. “It looks nice on you Natsu, I mean it.” 

Lucy said, a gentle lull to her voice.

Natsu flushed and ducked his head causing a few stray pieces to cover his forehead, focusing on the cards in front of him. Lucy kneaded her lip in between her teeth and tried not to smile. 

It was hard looking at him and not want more, to not want to run her hands through his hair or press her lips onto his brow that was furrowed so in a pout. It made her ache and long for something she knew she could never have.

 _But you could,_ a little voice in her head sang, _if you did something and asked, you could._

It was such a stupid thing to do, Lucy told herself, that she was seriously considering asking out Natsu in a library where you had to wear three sweaters if you didn’t want to freeze to death. There would be so many better opportunities for her to do this and it made no sense to do it now, with both of them nearly collapsing with stress and- 

“Hey Natsu?” Lucy found her mouth moving before she could process what she was saying, every part of her brain screamed to shut up and yet, didn’t. “Do uh, you wanna...go out sometime?”

Lucy held her breath and pinched her thighs with her fingers. After two years of pining she finally did it. She had finally caved and asked out Natsu, and now Cana could finally stop giving her shit for making her loose the pool.

Natsu dropped the cards and his face broke into an ear-splitting grin. 

“Yeah!”

Lucy's heart soared, she felt warmth rush to her face. Wondering why on earth she had been postponing this for so long. It took less than a second and it barely hurt and-

“Wanna get take out and hang out at my place? Cana and Lis are gonna be there, their apartment is gettin’ fixed so I let the, stay with me and Wen. Gajeel said he was gonna work overnight so you can sleep in my bed, since they’re gonna take his.”

Natsu finished his rambled with a sharp toothed grin and a friendly pat to her arm.

Lucy pinched her thigh and tried to force a smile, Natsu’s obliviousness was loosing its charm as the days dragged on.

Humiliation was rising in her throat as she shook her head, making her regret even opening her mouth. Lucy sucked in a breath and forced her heart to calm down. “No Natsu, I mean do you wanna go somewhere as more than friends?”

Natsu’s eyes grew in size and Lucy thought he had finally caught on when he titled his head to the side and stared at her oddly. 

“Wait, what? ”

Lucy resisted the urge to bang her head against the table. 

“Natsu, _listen_ ,” She pleaded. “Look, we’ve been friends for a while now and I love you so much, you know that but I just,” She grabbed his hand from across the table in her own trembling ones. “I feel like we could be more than that, and sometimes I think that maybe you uh, think that too but I dunno if it’s you just being you or...”

“So...you wanna go out _out_?”

Lucy nodded eagerly. “Yes! And I don’t want to do anything that’ll hurt us Natsu because I love you and I love our friendship so much and-where are you going?”

Natsu was getting up and moving, shoving papers into his bag and snatching up his charger and stuffing everything he could find into his mess of a backpack. His eyes were wild as sweat dripped down his face, his hands were trembling and he avoided looking anywhere in Lucy's’ direction. 

“I just, uh, I-I just have to um-to um,” He mumbled, fiddling with his hoodie and beginning to sweat buckets. “Uh, Go, I uh, have to go.” 

Lucy felt her heart plummet to her stomach, this is exactly what she feared. Natsu rejecting her so horribly and leaving her alone without even giving her the opportunity to speak. She felt her voice tremble and could hear her heart begin to pound loudly in her head.

“Natsu come on,” Lucy’s voice broke terrible, reaching a trembling hand to stop him. “Don’t run away from me.”

He shook his head, not even bothering to fake a smile. “I’m not, I just,” His chest rose and fell rapidly, meeting Lucy’s eyes briefly before shrugging on his backpack. Running a hand through his sweaty hair and letting out a shaky response. “Wendy has a club or something so i have to, uh, bye.”

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, watching Natsu stumble over his own feet, his sandals getting caught on the rug before he composed himself. She tried calling out to him, but her throat closed up and she could only watch as he turned to look at her, and for a minute she thought he would run back and change his mind. That he would grin that Natsu Dragneel mega watt smile of his and press a tender kiss to her lips and let their foreheads fall against each othe. 

She really thought he would lovingly press his lips to her neck and would murmur apologizes for being such an idiot, and I love ya so so much Luce. 

Instead, she saw his lip tremble terrible and look away. 

And with that Natsu continued walking, clearly frustrated, and ran face first into a large pole. 

~.~

Lucy barged into her small apartment, thew all her materials onto the floor with a _bam_.

Levy looked up from her book, craning her neck to catch sight of her roommate. She pushed her glasses up to her nose and placed a bookmark on the page, setting it down on her lap. 

“Hey Lu,” She greeted, her smile becoming mischievous. “How was your date with _Natsu?”_

She expected Lucy to flush red, to sputter out an inaudible response and turn on her heel and run into her room. It was an adorable reaction that everyone got a kick out of seeing and Levy just wanted to see her friends’ pretty freckled face contort into one of embarrassment. 

Instead, Lucy’s eyes hardened and then she was slamming the door and storming over to Levy on her position on the couch. 

She sunk deeper into the cushions out of instant.

“Who told you?” Lucy demanded rather than asked. “Was it Erza? Did Natsu call and tell you? What did he say? Levy don’t lie to me I swear to god!”

Both women blinked.

Levy then erupted into a fit of laughter at her friends’ antics, Lucy flushed in embarrassment and shot her friend a sheepish grin. 

“Woah breathe, that was just a joke but,” She patted a spot on the couch next to her, Lucy took it immediately. “Spill, _now_ ”

Lucy sat with her legs under her body facing Levy who had her legs tucked into her chest, letting her chin rest on her knees and staring wide-eyed at Lucy. She adjusted the bandanna holding her dyed blue hair in place and quickly picked up her almost empty cup of tea she had sitting on the floor. 

She motioned for Lucy to go on, and took a sip from her mug. 

Lucy looked away from her friend's large, prying eyes. “I asked out Natsu.”

Levy tried to maintain her shriek to only a giddy smile, fighting the urge to scream “Finally! _Finally_!” As loud as she could. 

“And?” She urged on. “What he say?”

Lucy deflated. “He ran away into a pole.” 

Whatever joy at the news Levy previously had was replaced by an empty silence, the only noise being the wind rattling against the windows.

She nudged Lucy with her foot.

“That’s still a maybe!”

Lucy moaned and grabbed a nearby pillow to clutch. “God Lev, I felt so stupid, he’s my best friend and I just,” She bit the inside of her cheek hard as Levy messaged a hand through her hair. “I asked him while we were studying for Psych, it was like, the worst fucking place to do it. He just kept staring at me like an idiot, and just, ran out of there. And now he’s never gonna talk to me!” She yelled into the pillow. 

Levy clicked her tongue. “That’s a really hot class though.”

“ _Levy_!”

“Sorry, sorry.” She apologized, rubbing her friend’s back in comfort. 

Levy never was good in these types of situations. She was awkward and ended up saying the wrong things, And had it been anyone else, she would have faked a phone call and leave for an hour and only come back when things were settled.

But then Lucy looked up from the pillow, hair a mess and tears threatening to fall as her face turned a deep red. Her tears held back, making her large eyes sparkle, her freckles skin flushing under the heat.

Levy pressed a kiss to her friends’ cheek.

“Luce, I swear, Natsu didn’t mean anything by it,” Levy grasped onto her hands, surprised to find them calloused under her palms. “I don’t think he’s ever dated anyone, like, ever.” Levy tried to remember a time Natsu showed interest in anyone. Growing up together in the same foster home gave her the privilege of watching Natsu stumble through life, but not once during those years did he ever have a girl on his mind. Until Lucy. “He’s an idiot Lu, but I know he loves you, I’ve seen how he looks at you. You can’t make that up.” Levy cooed.

And that was true, it was torture to see Natsu gaze oh so lovingly at Lucy as if she were the sun and moon, and _not_ be envious. His Lips curled up and sporting what could only be described as a love drunk expression the longer he stared up at Lucy, so obvious and yet so oblivious. 

Both of them, it was unbelievable. 

Lucy looked up from her pillow, cheeks red and wet. “What if he honestly doesn’t want to go any further with me Lev?”

Frowning, Levy pulled Lucy into a tight hug, shushing her friend, she began to rock them slowly. Only thinking of all the things she would yell at Natsu when she saw him later. How he had always prided himself on facing challenges head-on, always fighting until he was out of breath. And even then,still getting back up as if it were nothing. And yet, with all his talk he could not grow a pair and admit that he liked Lucy. 

But that was then, and now Lucy needed her more than anything. 

“He does,” Levy whispered, tucking her face deep into Lucy’s messy blonde locks. “I _promise_ you Luce.”

Lucy let her friends comforting words wash over her, as she deeply inhaled Levy's apple scented conditioner and felt her shoulders shake with quiet sobs. 

But she laughed when she felt Levy's lips press against her forehead. 

~.~

“Holy _shit_ Natsu, you seriously messed up.”

Lisanna swatted Cana’s shoulder, glowering at her complete lack of empathy. 

She had her pale legs strewn across her girlfriends’ lap, Cana was tenderly traced a nail over her ankle, watching Natsu fidget on the other side of the room with Happy napping beside him. Both girls couldn’t help but feel bad for their childhood friend -practically brother- they had grown up with him and knew he had issues connecting with people. And although he never seemed to have issues like that with Lucy, it still stung seeing always so upset.

Well, to Lisanna at least, Cana seemed to be enjoying herself as she continued to give Natsu shit from her cozy spot on the couch. 

Natsu glared at her. “Shut up, Wendy's sleepin’,” He motioned behind him to a dark blue door with multiple drawn pictures taped onto it. “And I know already, god, say something that’ll help.” He grumbled to himself, ears tinting a dark shade as he slumped further into his chair, dragging a hand down his face.

Cana and Lisanna exchanged a knowing look. 

It was the first time either of them saw Natsu take romantic interest in anyone, the only things on his mind ever since he was a kid were Wendy and Happy (and occasionally if Gajeel was safe, not that he’d ever admit it). Everyone had just assumed that Natsu wasn’t attracted to anyone and that was that. He was never embarrassed or taken aback by anything, he was blunt, straightforward and so oblivious to anything romantic it seemed as if Natsu would never end up with someone.

A fact he seemed to be perfectly content with. 

So, of course, it took everyone by surprise when Natsu one day dragged in a pretty girl with honey blonde hair that could have made from gold and kind brown eyes that made you limp in the knees the longer you stared into them. With peach skin jumbled with freckles and a smile that could kill. 

(Bets were immediately made over when the two would get together, but then three years passed and it seemed as if the golden couple would never become a reality) 

Lisanna and Cana couldn’t stop beaming when a couple of months ago, Natsu came up to them and admited that he _liked_ Lucy. He told them before anyone else because they were the only two people who actually acted on their feelings, everyone was either pining over someone or just in denial.

That, and they really did make a great couple. 

Ever since then it was all three of them meeting up in secret to plot how to get Lucy and Natsu together. They had been meeting less since finals were approaching but it seemed like a good time as any to get back together 

Lisanna sat up straighter. “Why did you run away? I thought you wanted to go out with her, and you didn’t even have to ask!” She pursed her lips, eyes fixed on his forehead. “Wait, come here, your bandages’ are coming loose.” 

Nastu got up and kneeled so Lisanna was in perfect position to readjust his gauzes, Happy followed suit and sat prim on his knee. 

Lisanna moved her legs off of Cana and carefully reapplied a special ointment onto Natsu's forehead, the bump stopped swelling and soon it would be fine. If only he would stop moving around for a second. 

Cana got up to get more ice tea, although she would have much preferred a much stronger drink, she had been trying to get rid of the habit. It wasn’t the perfect replacement, but seeing everyone’s proud looks -especially her dads- and having Lisanna press wet kisses to her neck certainly made everything worth it. 

Natsu closed his eyes. “Look I freaked out, and I know everyone’s gonna call bullshit- _ow,_ ” He winced when Lisanna wrapped new dressings around his head a little too tight, she mouthed an apology. “But I didn’t know what to do okay?” 

Lisanna pulled back and tapped a finger against her cheek. 

Natsu watched as her baby blue eyes danced around the room, her lips forming into a pout as she toyed with the ends of her short hair. The color a light blonde that could almost be mistaken for white, her narrow eyes finally settling on his face. 

“Okay, you seriously need to text her right now.”

“Shouldn’t I wait though?” He asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor now, Happy settled comfortably on his lap. “I thought you said it’s creepy if I text her too much, and it’s past eight.” 

Cana chugged the rest of her drink before throwing the empty bottle at Natsus head, he cursed at her. “Dumbass, she’s probably freaking the hell out,” Cana huffed, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. “It’s _Lucy,_ Natsu, I know her. She’s having a panic attack and making a Godamn list by now, bet you twenty bucks.” 

Settling back onto the couch, Cana began to tap her foot, a nervous tick she obtained from Lucy while rooming with her. She carefully traced the pattern of her tattoo on her arm, the black ink greatly contrasting with her dark brown skin. If she tried, Cana could almost see Lucy crying, big fat tears falling down her face, and it almost made her want to throw something at Natsu again.

But then she looked up and saw Natsu almost curled into himself as he pet Happy, it was impossible to miss the bags under his eyes or the fact that he had clearly been crying as well. 

If the red rims under his eyes were anything to go by.

Lisanna placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, she felt the muscle tense then relax under her palm. She noticed the many scrapes and brusies that dexorated his arm and quickly began to clean and wrap them. The ones that were too small or faint she only rubbed a cream on them, Lisanna frowned at him and tapped his arm to grab his attention.

“She went out on a huge limb Natsu,” She said, gently. “Asking someone out is never easy, especially if it’s someone you’re really close with. You worry that you’ll ruin everything, but Lucy Took that risk.”

Cana spoke up. “Annnnnd you rejected her by running away.”

“Into a pole,”

Natsu looked up, grimacing. “Hey! I didn’t reject anything!”

Lisanna crossed her arms as well, trying to look at least a bit intimidating by sitting up straighter. Which didn’t help, everyone always said she was intimidating as a bunny. “How would you feel if someone just left you after you spilled your heart out?”

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, but could only duck his head. 

“All she did was ask me out.” He grumbled.

Cana scoffed. “Yeah, something you didn’t have the balls to do,” She leaned over and pinched his shoulder. “Don’t get mad at us for _you_ messing up Natsu.” 

He looked up. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Frowning, Cana groaned to herself, unable to really stay mad at that face. She leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, away from his bruise and ruffled his hair. 

He smiled faintly up at her, and all was right. 

Lisanna hated to ruin the moment, but she pulled out her phone and showed him her messages. “Also, Levy texted me saying that you made Lucy cry and freak out, she said Lucy started cleaning everything and is making a pro-con list,” 

Cana snorted and pumped her fist in the air. “Ha! Called it!”

Natsu threw his head back and dragged a hand down his face. “Fuck me.” 

The room seemed to get much colder, but Lisanna didn't care. She figured this was as good a time as any to finally get them together, locking eyes with Cana, she reached over to grasp her hands and focused her eyes onNatsu. 

“Okay, game plan time you guys,” Lisanna said. “We need to fix this now, Natsu still has a chance.”

Canna nodded before getting right in Natsu's face, snarling. “I swear to god Natsu, you’re not gonna make me lose the pool again,you hear me? I’m not losing to fucking Gajeel _again_ , I have a lotta money riding on you guys getting’ together before New Years.”

Natsu groaned at the fact they still hadn’t stopped betting on him and Lucy getting together. Frustrated that Gajeel, his own _cousin_ , still didn’t think he could get the balls to finally ask out Lucy.

(He was right, obviously, but _still_ ) 

“How much?” Lisanna asked, frowning. 

Cana knew of Lis’ issue with gambling, especially when it came to Lucy and Natsus relationship, she was the one of the few that objected to the pool. (It didn’t help that Mira was the one running it, letting her tinkering, bell like laugh each time Lisanna pouted and demanded she stop. ) Claiming it was an invasion of privacy and completely unwanted and just plain crude. But Cana smirked wickedly and tilted her head to the side. “We can finally go to Europe over the summer.”

Lisanna's eyes bulged and soon she was throwing herself at Cana, burying herself in her girlfriend's neck as she laughed uproariously. Whooping and cheering as they embraced on the couch, giggling, and snorting. 

Lisanna craned her neck to look back at Natsu's unimpressed expression. “Natsu don’t mess this up.”

Natsu in turn let his body fall on the floor with a pathetic **thump** . “You guys suck.”

Cana scoffed and stuck her tongue out. “Shut the fuck up, we’re angels.” She purred as Lisanna threw her head back and laughed. 

Natsu wondered briefly if Cana still kept any beer stashed away in his fridge.

God knows he’d be needing some. 

~.~

Lucy spent the whole night trying to convince herself that it was perfectly fine that Natsu rejected her. 

She flung her backpack onto the floor and quickly made her bed, taking a moment to feed her puppy Plue (that she technically wasn’t even supposed to have in the building but what her landlady didn’t know wouldn’t kill her) before sitting in her desk. Taking out the fountain pen Gray got her for her birthday, Lucy drew a line and wrote on the top of each side _Pro_ and _Con_ . 

Pro, Lucy told herself that it was a good thing he ran away because now she could come down off whatever cloud she floated up on that made her throw out any logic and get swept up in her mind's fantasy of whatever being with Natsu would be like.

It was the worst time to ask someone out, Lucy thought to herself. And scribbled it onto the con section. It was finals week and she was nothing short of a mess. Lucy knew she wouldn’t really be able to think of anything until after the tests were all over. Natsu wasn’t any better but at least he didn’t throw up just _thinking_ about the exams and how he needing to get above an 80 to pass. 

(When he caught Lucy dry heaving and sobbing in the bathroom of a Wendys he was nothing short of a scared mother hen, picking her up and letting her stain his shirt with her salty tears but Lucy wasn’t thinking of that because it was the Pros side turn)

Levy peeked her head into Lucy's room, hands filled with a bowl of popcorn which she placed on her friends' desk. She didn't want to smother Lucy with concern so soon, but she didn't want to just leave her friend to just wallow alone. 

Lucy had seven stages of processing, Levy wanted to check where she was at.

"You okay Lu?"

Lucy looked up from her work and faked a smile. "'M great!"

Standing on her tip toes, Levy craned her neck to see what the blonde was working on. 

Pro and Con list, shit, stage two. 

The bluenette chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous habbit. "Oh, you makin' a list?"

Lucy curtly nodded. "Of course!"

Levy bit her lip, hazel eyes turning sympathetic as she smiled down at her friend. "Well call me if you need anything okay?" Tugging at her (Gajeel's) sweatshirt, Levy shut the door and quickly got out her phone too write a long and wordy message. 

Lucy smiled before turning back to her work. 

Lucy continued to think of pros. Like that holidays were coming up, and if she knew Natsu (which she did) she knew they wouldn’t be able to balance romance so soon. They spent Christmas together with his cousins Wendy and Gajeel, and the rest of the weeks leading up to New Years in his surprisingly roomy apartment. 

And just the thought of those two weeks being filled with uncomfortable silences and horrible small talk was enough to make Lucy want to punch her past self in the face.

But then Her phone buzzed, and Lucy hated to admit that she lunged for it. 

She caught herself staring at her wallpaper for a moment, it was of a weekend two months ago, with Lucy, Natsu and Wendy’s faces all smushed in together. Lucy was in the middle and Wendy was tucked into her side, Natsu to her left as he wrapped a strong arm around both girls’ shoulders. Their cats, Happy and Carla, were in there as well, although clearly pissed at being shoved so close together, Carla more so. 

Lucy blinked rapidly, heart pounding as she noticed the person who texted her.

**Natsu: Hey Luce, sorry for running away I freaked out, it’s not on**

She didn't really know how to respond to that, still feeling too emotional and raw to actually talk about what happened between them. So instead, Lucy leaned back on her chair and tightened her ponytail. 

**Lucy: hows ur head???**

**Natsu: Lis put some crap on it idk, it smells like shit but it stopped the swelling, she called me an idiot tho**

**You: umm?? U are???**

**Natsu: at least I’m not the weirdo**

She snorted, smile fading at his next message. 

**Natsu: I’m rlly sorry luce, Ik i suck i hate that i left u there that was a bichass move, I’ll be there in a little bit ok?**

Lucy shook her head, thinking he was joking rather than really serious, although it wouldn't be the first time Natsu had shown up at her door uninvited. The memory of a barely adult boy with lush pink hair and his adorable little sister arriving unannounced with a tub of popcorn and blankets to her and Levy's apartment warmed into her thoughts. Natsu pressed to her side as Wendy curled around her lap, Levy sitting on the floor and shooting the couple sly smirks each time Natsu inched himself closer and closer to the blonde.

He was always so warm, Lucy found herself adding to the pros, even in the cold his hand was hot along hers. His body heat and personality were nothing but warm. And he was never shy or embarrassed in doing things with her either, Natsu seemed to be beyond such emotion. 

Memories of him helping her through particularly awful cramps, letting her practice eyeshadow products on him first and him wearing her mother's old rings -with her permission of course- were enough for Lucy to find herself grinning so hard her cheeks started to cry out in pain. 

Lucy shut her eyes tight and shook her head. 

Cons, she told herself, think of the cons.

Well, for one the man had unbelievable anger issues, the littlest of things set him off. It was ridiculous 

But it wasn’t the kind of temper she was used to growing up with. It wasn’t the kind of anger where if Lucy even made a face that was anything but pleasant he would fly into a rage and press his fingers tight to her neck and collarbone, making it impossible to breathe and cover up the marks later. 

Or slap her quickly and in the private of an office or library for having the audacity to talk back. And once they were surrounded by company be all tight smiles and sly pinches to her arm, warning her not to act up. 

Lucy had grown up with that sort of anger, had been raised by it and if Natsu had been anything like her father she would have been long gone by now.

But he wasn’t. 

He would get flared up at the most insignificant of arguments, constantly needing to prove himself even though everyone already thought the world of him. Be ready for a fight for the tiniest of comments, already huffing and rolling up his sleeves, getting into a fighting stance. Get into a fit whenever someone even insulted Lucy, to which she was far too used to by now, but it seemed as if he never would be. 

She tried to tell herself it was charming but god, could it be irritating with how little patience that man had. It was a miracle that he hadn’t popped a vein or had a heart attack yet. 

_Yet._

God, and he had no sense of personal space, like, at _all_. The first week after they met, Lucy walked into her dorm only to see Natsu flopped back on her couch, Happy purring on his stomach as they watched tv. Like they owned the damn place. On nights that Wendy was staying over at Erzas’nbecause Gajeel was working overnight and Natsu had a late lecture, he would be sprawled on her bed, eating her food. Asking when they had run out of milk if he just bought some yesterday? 

She seriously had no idea how they remained friends after that, Lucy wanted so badly to sock him in the jaw, shove him out her door and slam it in his face. 

There was a running gag amongst everyone that Natsu was raised by wolves with how much social etiquette he lacked, a joke Lucy feared could possibly be a reality. 

He would sometimes lean in too close as well, not in a creepy way like most guys did, but it made Lucy flush like crazy whenever he rested a warm hand against her shoulder. Or when he would hug her so firmly and bury his face deep into her neck, and she would have to tell herself that he didn’t like her that way, that he was just an over-affectionate person without even meaning it. 

It was pure hell having to come home to the memory of his youthful eyes and award-winning smile and _not_ get attached. 

“Ugh!” Lucy screamed, throwing the price of paper to the floor, she scooped up her pet ferret and set him on the ground. “Plue this sucks, here, choose for me.” 

He blinked at her with his beady black eyes and sniffed the paper before rolling on his back, clearly on the Pro side. 

Lucy blushed, picking him up. “Oh what do you know.” She mumbled, burying her face in his white fur. 

She sat like that for a moment, toying with Plue’s fur as she listened to the wind grow louder and louder. Soon she felt her eyelids begin to droop and her head rest on the rickety desk, a gift from Natsu of course. The howling wind beginning to tap rapidly against her window.

Wait. 

Lucy looked up and almost fell off her chair. 

“Natsu?”

She saw him wave at her from the outside standing y’all on the fire escape, before slipping and falling with a loud _BANG_ , and an audible curse slipped from his lips. 

“Natsu!”

She opened her window and saw him smile up at her, messaging the back of his neck. Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him but he only winked up at her. 

“Yo Luce.”

He got up slowly, not before tripping on his feet and nearly falling down again, Lucy dragged him in through her window and watched as he tried to walk. 

“Oh my god sit down you idiot,” She ordered, pushing him gently onto her neat bed. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call Lisanna?”

Natsu waved her off, stretching and cracking his back, rolling his shoulders and sighing in relief as he felt the muscles relax. Lucy watched as he pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in a thin shirt and black sweatpants. Lucy couldn’t help but fidget from foot to foot as she watched him groan in pain, trying so desperately to not to find him attractive. 

And even though he had been in her room plenty of times, Lucy couldn’t help but feel naked in her pajama shorts and baggy shirt that reached below her thighs. Her fuzzy socks were now itching her skin as she watched Natsus back move. 

“Natsu, why’re you here?” She asked, peering down at him from her eyelashes. “I thought you were done with me.”

He stopped his stretching and finally looked up her, deadly serious. 

“I’m so sorry I left you Luce, I know you’re pissed at me and that’s fine but,” Natsu mumbled out, incredibly earnest. “I wanna go out with you too.”

Lucy blinked at him, before flicking his forehead, hard. 

Natsu hissed in pain. “What the hell Luce?”

She snarled at him and dug her nails deep into her palm, forcing herself not to cry. “Oh Don’t even start Natsu! Why’d you leave me if you wanted to be with me? Huh?” She cursed at herself for letting her voice crack, Natsu’s eyes softened. “Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you just _left_? I finally get the courage to tell my best friend I’m in love with them and want to date them and he just looks at me like I’m crazy and runs away?”

Lucy was heaving by the end of it, glaring daggers at the man. Glad that her and Natsu did not have that large of a height difference, she couldn’t stand it if she had to look up at him while pissed.

Neither noticed the love part that slipped out though.

Natsu instead frowned and tried to reach her shoulders before deciding against it and letting his hand fall to his side. He wished he could smack himself for being such an idiot. “Lucy I’m sorry, I freaked out!” 

He stood up as well, not meeting her eyes.“I just,” He faltered. “I've never done this Luce, I...I’ve never, _been_ with someone an’ it’s _you_ and you’re my best friend. An’ I know how I am Lucy, I’m loud and annoying and I thought you’d get tired of me. I’ve never done this and it’s scary and-”

Lucy frowned and stopped him from rambling by grabbing his hands, she was such an idiot, she always sort of knew Natsu had never dated anybody. So of course he wouldn't know how to react, she sighed and was glad to see Natsu finally looking at her.

“I know,” Lucy smiled, beautiful and big and bright. “But Natsu we can go as slow as you want, I mean it. I don’t wanna rush you or force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away shyly.

“Hey, look at me,” Lucy cooed gently, grabbing his handsome face in her small hands. “Natsu if you don’t wanna be with me that’s fine, but I promise I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. I just want to be with you.” She promised, surprised to find him grinning down at her. 

“Shut up, obviously I wanna be with you wiredo.” Natsu laughed when Lucy stepped on his foot

Before Natsu could tease her any further, Lucy wrapped a tentative arm around his waist, pulling them close but still leaving enough room for him to pull away. He didn’t though, instead he brought them closer and laughed so loud Lucy felt her body rock with the movements, she joined in as well, snorts escaping her soft lips. 

And then he pressed their foreheads together and Lucy couldn’t help the shiver that traveled up her spine. 

Lucy smirked. “Says the guy who ran into a-“

They heard a snap and turned to see Levy, Lisanna and Cana all pressed to the door glaring at a very flustered Levy holding her phone in her small hands.

“I forgot I didn’t have it on silent!” She apologized. “I’m sorry! You guys were so cute, I got distracted”

Lucy turned a hilarious shade of red and bowed her head in embarrassment,

“Aww, don’t be shy Luce.” Cana bellowed, clutching onto an ecstatic Lisanna. “I just won five thousand fucking dollars!”

Natsu scowled and flipped them all off.

Lucy curled deeper into his chest and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> production of this story was done with jack staubers' albums playing in the background, so legally i cannot take credit for any and all spelling errors 
> 
> sorry kids thats the rule.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, and goodnight


End file.
